magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Capellin
There is no doubt that there are plenty of agile creatures at The Keep, and these companions certainly fall into this category. It's nearly impossible to sneak up on a capellin, though there are those who try. Many students studying martial arts consider it a point of pride to be able to surprise a capellin. It is only the youngest of these companions that fail to spot an approaching human, however. These little creatures are constantly alert, their watchful gaze aware of every passing bird. When in groups, several capellins will stand guard while the others graze. Should anything alarm the watchers, the herd immediately breaks into a run, with the hatchlings surrounded by adults. Such practiced actions are necessary, as these companions are small and slender, a tempting sight to most predators. It would be quite foolish to assume a capellin to be harmless, however; they can jump to great heights, and land hard or stunning blows with their hooves. Males possess a pair of strong horns that can also do great damage. Although capellins stand only half as tall as a human, they are most adept at defending themselves, darting around a predator and stabbing them repeatedly. Such actions are rarely required, though, as capellins are swift enough to outrun most animals. Even the youngest hatchling knows how to navigate the forest to their advantage, weaving through dense underbrush and leaping over obstacles. Egg Three colors divide the shell of this egg, and help it to blend into its surroundings. Hatchling These little ones are more carefree than their parents, but are still alert and ready to run at a moment's notice. Instead of spending the majority of the day foraging, capellin hatchlings entertain themselves with play. Their games involve challenging each another, seeing which of them can jump the furthest and run the fastest. Adult These little companions grow quite quickly, reaching adulthood in less than a year. They live in loose groups, wandering through the forest and rarely approaching the castle. Hatchlings are more sociable and likely to wander into The Keep, tempted there by the lettuce that grows in the garden. They are shy creatures, though, and are easily startled by any movement. When frightened, a capellin jumps straight up in the air in a humorous fashion, before quickly bounding away. Capellins can reach such great speeds that they are even able to run across water for short periods of time. Hatchlings can be seen practicing this power, but typically fall in halfway across, and scramble out, soaked and embarrassed. Adults can cross greater distances, though they too will tire eventually, and only cross wide rivers when needed. Otherwise, capellins can simply leap across most streams and brooks. Though hatchlings can jump quite high, it is the adult capellins that can reach amazing heights. They are able to jump many times their height, and can easily bound over a human. This skill is useful when it comes to eating, as they jump up and snatch leaves from trees, though they graze on grasses as well. Their long tails give them balance, just as their hooves allow them to traverse varied terrain. Breeding Additional Information *No. 527 *Obtained from the Stream (common) *Released: September 27th, 2014 *Sprites: DarkestDrow *Description: Damien *Gender Dimorphism: **Males have horns **Females don't have hornes Category:2014 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Gender Dimorphism